Liberar Tension
by Gissselle
Summary: Capitulo unico, Hermione esta muy estresada y solo busca algo liberador


LIBERAR TENSION

Liberar tensión es lo que te hace falta cada día más estresada con un humor que ya no eres capaz de soportar nada. Suena sencillo sabes que eso te hace falta pero si de verdad fuera sencillo ya lo habrías hecho ¿no?

Te has dado cuenta que ser siempre perfecta tiene un precio. Por ser perfecta te fuiste olvidando de ti, por mucho tiempo solo te dedicaste a cumplir y servir y te fuiste olvidando de ti has olvidado que debes ocuparte en ti.

Pero hoy decidiste hacer algo para ti, olvidaste deberes, tareas y compromisos y solo buscaste cinco minutos exclusivos para ti. Fuiste al baño de prefectos hacía tiempo que tenias ese privilegio y no lo habías gozado, te fuiste quitando de tus ropas para quedar completamente desnuda, te metiste al agua dejando descansar tu cuerpo y tu mente cerrando los ojos olvidando por completo el exterior.

Te recuestas en esa enorme tina que bien a tus ojos parece una alberca sumerges tu indomable cabellera castaña y te recargas en una pared cerrando los ojos te has dado cuenta de lo relajante que puede llegar ser el simplemente sentir.

Solo que una discusión en la puerta te saca de tu ensoñación, y ni para hacer como que no pasa nada los gritos escuchan por todo el pasillo.

Te sientas para escuchar mejor.

-Déjame en paz, niña tonta-

-Draco, soy tu novia y le prestas más atención a Parkinson-

-Numero 1 eres el adorno decorativo que se hace autonombra mi novia y con Pansy no te metas ella es mi amiga y está muy por encima de ti-

-Draco, pero no –decía casi como una suplica

-Cállate y lárgate-dice con un tono despectivo e hiriente

Dejaste de concentrarte en la discusión cuando notas que la puerta comienza abrirse, te sumerges en la tina agradeces que este llena de burbujas y espuma que te cubren por completo lo ves entrar como un huracán el aun no nota tu presencia lo ves azotar la puerta, y después recargarse en ella poniendo sus manos en la cara para tratar de ahogar un grito de frustración.

Lo ves cerrar los ojos y poner su cabeza hacia atrás, miras detenidamente el compas de su respiración, nunca te habías detenido a mirarlo realmente, lo ves ahora sin su sombra arrogante, con su rostro que muestra cansancio y aunque te cueste admitirlo un belleza seductora.

Podrías irte y tomar tus cosas él está muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, pensabas irte pero tardaste demasiado en pensarlo por que sus pensamientos en alto rompieron el encanto.

-Maldita Astoria-grita mientras tira su túnica al piso

Intentas hacer algún movimiento pero al verlo moverse de un lado a otro balbuceando maldiciones optas por quedarte inmóvil por qué temes que te descubra.

-Maldición por qué diablos tuvieron que comprometerme con esa estúpida-dice quitándose la camisa con furia

Descubres para tu sorpresa que no eres la única que necesita liberar tensión, te quedas en una esquina completamente quieta tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar aunque muy en el fondo te quieres quedar, el espectáculo que se suscita ante tus ojos es maravilloso.

Ves como arroja esa molesta camisa junto a la túnica dejando al descubierto su marcado pecho sus fuertes brazos, esa pálida pero tentadora piel, tu respiración se agita y tus deseos se activan, con cada blasfemia va una prenda de ropa, un lamento y se quita un zapato otro insulto y vuela el otro con la siguiente maldición se va su pantalón quedándose únicamente en unos ajustados bóxer negros.

Te sumerges por completo al agua haciendo ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Quieres hundirte hasta el fondo, maldices por haber dejado tu varita a fuera junto a tu ropa

-Lumus-dice

Lo ves caminando alrededor ruegas a Merlín, a Neptuno a Zeus y a cuanta deidad se te cruza por la mente para que no encuentre tus cosas pero al parecer estas deidades tomaron vacaciones, por que dos cosas desafortunadas te pasaron, no eres muy atlética que digamos y tus pulmones colapsaron obligándote a salir para encontrártelo inspeccionando tus ropas.

-Usas ropas de abuela sangre sucia-dice mirándote

Respiras furiosa sientes impulsos de salir y darle un golpe pero eres consciente de tu desnudez

-Púdrete Malfoy-dices molesta

-jajajaja, pensé que dirías algo más creativo sangre sucia-

-Largo de aquí hurón-

-Seguimos con la falta de creatividad-dice en un tono que hace que te hierva la sangre

-VETE-dices aventándole agua

-Jajajaja no fíjate que no me da la gana irme-dice sentándose-es mas se me está antojando el agua- y te sonríe de lado

Casi en automático tus mejillas adquieren un color escarlata no sabes si es por la furia o por qué la idea de que entre al agua no te resulta tan mala.

-Púdrete-dices

Pero él ni caso desde afuera te rodea cual buitre contemplando su siguiente bocadillo.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Solo trato ver que ocultas con tus ropas de abuela-

Sueltas un suspiro y nadas a la orilla

-Dame mis cosas-dices

-¿quieres esto?-dice tomando tu blusa –pídelo de una manera amable-

-Anda dame mi ropa-dices alzando los brazos

Era más tu desesperación por obtener tus cosas que no notas que estas dejando al descubierto parte de tu anatomía.

-Para que si así luces mejor-dice

Rápidamente colocas las manos en su anterior lugar causando en él una estridente risa

-Sangre sucia para que te cubres si ya te vi, y admítelo no hay mucho que ver-

Eso fue un golpe bajo pero que esperabas el es un Malfoy y si de algo tiene fama es que muchas faldas caen en su cama.

-Entonces si no hay mucho que ver dame mis cosas-

Se inclina hacia a ti y te susurra al odio:

-Dije que no hay mucho que ver, No que no quisiera verlo-

Haces un esfuerzo sobre humano para no arrástralo hacia a ti, pero es que ese susurro endemoniadamente seductor, erizo tu piel despertó los deseos más profundos de tu ser.

Lo ves sentarse en la orilla dejando sus pies remojarse en el agua, tú te pegas más a la pared.

-¿Por qué no te vas?-le preguntas

-Normalmente, no te contestaría, pero con tu escasa vestimenta puedo darte respuestas-

-y ¿bien?- dices omitiendo su comentario

-Bueno no me voy por dos cosas, una espero que Astoria me deje en paz y la otra es muy interesante lo que aquí me vine a encontrar-

Te sonrojas y lo ves sonreír, te diste cuenta que lo menos probable que pase es que él se vaya de ahí. Ves como lentamente se mete al agua

-¿Qué…que… haces?-

-Entro al agua conociendo a Astoria estará esperándome mucho tiempo así que no estaré viéndote toda la tarde-

Lo ves sumergirse y te arrinconas en el otro extremo, cuando sale del agua contemplas lo excitante que se ve el agua recorriendo su piel.

-¿Por qué estas con Astoria si no la soportas?-preguntas en un vano intento de mantener tu cerebro consiente

-Es un matrimonio arreglado pero no la amo-dice con tanto odio en su voz que te duele

Por unos momentos el silencio reino lo ves nadar y sumergirse a los pocos segundos notas que no aparece por ningún lado cuando de la nada aparece junto a ti.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida? Sangre sucia-

-por..por..que estaremos bastante tiempo aquí, hay que hacer algo-

-Sangre sucia déjame mostrarte cosas más divertidas que podemos hacer-dice mordiendo tu hombro

-no..no.. está bien-dices pero más para convencerte

-Deja de ser tan reprimida sangre sucia- tomando tu cara y rozando tus labios

Su roce embriagante, es como un hechizo potente de deseo quieres más que solo un roce y envuelves con tus brazos su cuello para ahora si te de un verdadero beso, sientes como te envuelve con sus brazos y apretándote contra su cuerpo, sientes como tus senos se amoldan a su pecho como ese roce de pieles te quema por dentro.

Ese destello de deseo que crece dentro de tu pecho te recuerda el motivo inicial por el que entraste a ese lugar para liberar tensión, ladeas tu cabeza al sentir como los besos bajan por tu cuello, llega un momento que muerde de tal forma que lastima pero excita a la vez.

Baja sus besos hasta tus pechos cuando logra adueñarse de uno de ellos un sonoro gemido salió de tus labios, sus manos llegando hasta tu intimidad, estabas nublada de placer cuando te suelta para liberarse de la única prenda que traía puesta ves con desespero como el bóxer negro sale volando para dejarte a la vista su necesita hombría.

Vuelve a besarte sientes su miembro en tu vientre, admítelo esperas fundirte en ese ser, que te llene por completo enroscas tus piernas en su cadera como un exigencia de lo que necesitas.

-Aprovecha sangre sucia que cedo fácilmente ante las mujeres desnudas- dijo besándote y adentrándose de golpe a ti

Un gemido de dolor y placer salió de tu ser

-¿te lastime?-te pregunta

-si…si…sigue-dices

El obedece tus deseos te lo dijo obedece ordenes de las mujeres desnudas, el vaivén de sus caderas la deliciosa conexión con el agua inundan la habitación con gemidos que son la música de la gloria vivida una que hasta hoy desconocías.

Robas un beso de sus labios devorándote, recorriendo con su magistral lengua cada recoveco de tu boca, es un placer indescriptible, sientes como llegas a la cima de la gloria, en precioso orgasmo invade sus cuerpos.

Recarga su cabeza en tu hombro aun dentro de ti tu volviendo a la realidad lo abrazas, es que no quieres que salga de ti, pero lo hace y te das cuenta del vacio de la ausencia. Los dos salen del agua sin decir nada.

Hoy disfrutaste del placer y la pasión y lo que hiciste es liberar un poco de tensión.

FIN


End file.
